


Black Out

by diced_meat



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Gen, you really think I know how to tag things properly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diced_meat/pseuds/diced_meat
Summary: So, imagine this. You go to some party with your group members. It isnt just any ordinary party, its a secretive one with multiple people. What would they think of next? What could possibly go wrong?





	Black Out

**Author's Note:**

> HIII. This is technically an old prompt I made! However, this is highly relevant to what must go on. While I chose not to tag any content warning, I only put a content warning for mild gore and blood. Reader’s interpretation and all, but I’d rather not risk anything incase people may be squeamish.
> 
> If you’ve kept up, this will make some sense. Enjoy.

The muffled music could be heard from below, a figure moving around the halls, bumping into a few people and sheepishly apologizing, then laughing to himself, “Argh..fuck..” He snorted, before reaching around in his pockets, “He’s gonna be so mad at me for getting drunk..” He kept trying to shift through his pockets, before groaning and walking into a room, it was sort of filled, but the people there seemed much more calm, he sighed in relief, looking around as he saw a small counter. The male squinted and snorted again, then shrugged, “Ahhh..might as well..”

He stumbled over, looking at the person at the counter, “Alright..I know I..don't seem too well..but I swear.. I’m up for a shot..I’ll be out like a light in a matter of time.” The male behind the counter stared at him, then scoffed, “Alright..but just because this one's on me..” The male raised his eyebrow, “How come..?” ''Oh, well one, I’m the owner of this house; and two..you’re my brother's friend..what's your name?” “Your brother..? Huh..well..I-I’m Leo..least that's how I go by..but I much prefer Taekwoon.” He squinted, “You sure you’re related..? Not to..” He paused, giving a little hiccup and lowering his head, “-Not to seem rude..just..you look..just like him.” The figure shook his head and handed Leo a small shot glass, the liquid poured in having a slight blue, marbled look to it. “Not rude at all, I get that a lot.” Taekwoon squinted, then looked up at the figure, “Errr...what's this..?”

''Ah..well..it's a new brand..my brother was nice enough to buy it for me for this party..though I haven't seen him much…” The figure laughed before his laughter trailed off, as Taekwoon began to lean in, “Your brother got it, yet you hadn’t seen him..how can I be so sure you’re not just trying to poison me..?” The man is about to respond, but is interrupted as Taekwoon suddenly begins to laugh and lean back, nearly falling after. 

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!!” He raised the glass and grinned, “You seem like a nice guy..besides..I did see a few guests drinking this..I was wondering where it was coming from..” 

The figure looked slightly concerned, but nonetheless let the male ramble, he was drunk after all. Taekwoon quickly gulped down the liquid, only for his face to scrunch up, he shook his head as his tongue stuck out, “Alright..I see the craze n-now..this shit is bitter..” He set the glass down, glancing at the other, “Sorry for cursing.. I just..that was new..buuut..” He smacked his lips a few times, then smiled, “The aftertaste makes it worth it..but that's already enough for me-” He turned his head as he heard giggling, seeing a few people slip out from the window, his eyes going wide. Such curiosity. “Err..Leo..is it..don't do what I think you’re about to do..you’re pretty drunk..and this floor is pretty hi-” He wasn't able to even finish his last sentence, Taekwoon quickly going over, he peeked out the window, seeing more people starting to climb up and onto the roof.

His eyes widened even more, watching some people run and jump, heading right into a pool that was below. He grinned and scrambled to get to the roof, despite the other calling for him to come back. 

As Taekwoon climbed, he almost slipped a few times, gripping tightly on whatever was able to be in his hands. Eventually however, he made it up top, wobbling as he started to head towards the edge. He watched the people jump, feeling an adrenaline rush over him before he was pulled back, he turned around, seeing two figures. “Jaehwan, Hyuk..what the hell are you doing here? How did you even get up here..?”

''That doesn’t matter, the ‘bartender’ alerted me, so..I’m bringing you back down before you get yourself hurt.” Taekwoon frowned, trying to pull his hand away, “Aghh, it's only been a few drinks..! I’m going to be okay!” The younger of the two shook his head, grabbing his other arm, “Hyung,you’ve had more than enough, besides, we only had one shot, and the others we found shitfaced in a fucking bathtub..I wouldn’t be surprised if you were almost at that point..get down now…” 

Taekwoon grunted, trying to pull away again, “I can hold my liqour just fuckin’ fine..let go of me!” The three started to struggle, both men trying to restrain and pull the older one away, it even began to attract the little audience around the three. “Quit it! You’re making a scene!” ''You are! This has been our only chance of a break since Hakyeon left for the military! You’re not taking that fun away from me-!” The two yelped, their grip slipping off as Taekwoon shot himself back from trying to pull away from the two. The crowd screamed out as he fell off from the roof, only being able to watch as he flailed his arms wildly, shouting for someone to help him before he was suddenly cut off, his body crashing into the pavement head first. The two stood in disbelief before screaming out, “TAEKWOON!!!!”

—

Usually, when it came to antics, it was all in a joking manner. They know they’d never push it too far and accidentally hurt someone, or even kill. It’d never go that far.

Atleast, not until now.

The two looked down the roof, both of their eyes wide, “No, what the fuck, no.” The older spoke, “This isnt happening. It cant be happening” “K-Ken-Hyung, I’m not dreaming..I-I’m not...right? We..didn't just watch him die..did we-?” There was a loud scream that startled the two, the guests were obviously horrified by the contorted body. Jaehwan and Hyuk snapped themselves back into reality, quickly making their way back into the house and rushing downstairs. They ran to the body of the older male, “Fuck fuck fuck fuck, you idiot..why couldnt you listen..” Jaehwan flipped the body over, grimacing at the blank expression on the other. An odd mixture of blood and puke trailed down his lips, “We..We have to take him to a hospital! We-” 

He was interrupted by a guest, “Hospital? He’s dead!!!” They both looked at each other immediately after, “Fine fine..we..” Jaehwan tried to pick his body up, seeming like he was about to cry, “We’re so sorry,this shouldn't have happened..” He panted and began to take the other, Hyuk following along as he pulled out his phone to call all the contacts he knew well. The two exited out the house and waited, Ken still seeming like he was going to panic. They paused when a figure came over to the two, “Ahh..his brother..” “Is he ..is he dead?! God... I’m so sorry, I should’ve stopped him..” Hyuk shook his head, forcing a smile, “N-No..don't be sorry, he was drunk..and you were just trying to help the guests...” The figure frowned, before perking up, “I did call someone so they could come get you..don't worry..it's in your company..” The two were now a little more relaxed, before Jaehwan yelped, dropping the others body as he heard a wheeze. 

The male fell to the ground, screaming out in pain. The three stared down at him in horror, before looking back as a black van arrived, “I...I say you two do bring him to the hospital...” The two quickly picked him up and pulled him into the back of the van, the male whining and screaming at the two, “He’s still drunk...but..how is he...” The figure frowned again, and was about to close the door before Sanghyuk stopped it halfway through, “Please..make sure Hongbin and Ravi are safe.” The male nodded, then waited for the other to pull away before closing the door.

But, that wasn't the end of the night. Not yet at least.

They’d had made it to the hospital, but they weren’t there for long. Taekwoon was still drunk, seeming as if he’d forgotten what even happened to him beforehand, “You know..I was havin’...the time of my life…” He cooed and lifted his hands, frowning as they pulled him back down. When it seemed like he’d calm down, they’d pull away, but they were only met by him giggling and kicking around instead, screaming in pain as they waited. Staff were finally fed up at one point, and told the others to just let him go home. In the end though, they agreed. It’d seem like it was just a freak accident, and that the male somehow managed to land on the ground in a position that knocked him out, but didn't kill him. 

When they were returning to the studio, Hyuk noticed that Jaehwan still seemed a little uncomfortable. “Hyung..?” '

'This..this isn't right..something doesn't feel right..he couldn’t have survived this..” He looked up at Hyuk, his eyes wide as he spoke to the other. Hyuk frowned and shook his head, “If it was just a freak accident, then I’d rather it end like that..he lived. But.. I can understand your worry..” They were silent for the whole way through, before finally returning to the studio. It was far too late at night for any rational discussion, so they were quick to get ready to rest. The two kept watch outside his dorm however, the two took their time until Jaehwan spoke up, “I..asked one of the staff to watch over him, she was willing, but don’t tell Taekwoon I asked, least not now..” The other nodded, still keeping his eyes on the male before Ken continued, “I also heard Ravi and Hongbin are being dropped off. Supposedly Hongbin woke up before Ravi..but they were both equally really dazed and had not a clue about what happened.” Hyuk sighed and shook his head, “We shouldn’t have come to begin with..especially now with what happened.. It feels like a fever dream-“ They stopped, hearing the footsteps behind them.

A female staff member walked up, smiling softly, “Hello, they’re back, you two can go rest, I’ll watch over Leo..” The two thanked her, walking back to their dorms as the female stayed behind, turning towards the males room, entering, and closing the door. Leaving the night into its final hours of true peace.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I dont know how being drunk works and frankly,   
> yea.  
> Also typos and things I left behind might still be here, dont really care for now, BUT Kudos and comments appreciated! pl e a s e..


End file.
